


Spandex and Bunny Ears

by biscuitysguise



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Also they're engaged, BokuAka Day, Canon Compliant, Could Be Canon, Getting to Know Each Other, I am not to be blamed for this monstrosity, Kink Negotiation, Lots of Buildup, M/M, Oh, Porn With Plot, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sort Of, The author is tired, ahaha, bunny boy akaashi, happy bokuaka day, i love yaku in whatever universe this is, i might go back and edit this tomorrow because jesus i'm a mess rn sheesh lmao, idk they're fucking u can't change my mind, it's better this way, it's not thAt canon that they're fucking but hey, like it's mostly canon compliant with like, lots of lube, no beta we die like men, or lack thereof i suppose, question mark to that last part, so tired, they live in tokyo and bokuto plays volleyball and akaashi is a manga editor, wow imagine that, yaku's barely mentioned but he plays a big part in the background lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:54:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23508718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biscuitysguise/pseuds/biscuitysguise
Summary: It isn’t until he opens the package that Keiji realises that he really should have been more concerned when Kuroo showed up on his doorstep.Or:Negotiating kinks before hand is always a better option, but sometimes it works out.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 12
Kudos: 413





	Spandex and Bunny Ears

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah okay happy smutday and also happy bokuaka day it was only fitting that i should have bokuaka smut since their day falls on a smutday

It isn’t until he opens the package that Keiji realises that he really should have been more concerned when Kuroo showed up on his doorstep. 

In his defence, it had felt like a normal interaction - as normal as an interaction with Kuroo can be. But, then again. They’re friends, and they interact often. Keiji should have guessed that at least  _ something _ was up. 

“You know, Kei,” Kuroo had said, the box under his arm still posing a confusing mild threat, “I’ve been talking with Bo recently.” 

Keiji raised an eyebrow. “Oh, indeed.” 

“Have you, uh… what’s your sex life like?” 

Keiji’s other eyebrow rose to meet the first. “Pardon?” 

“You heard.” Kuroo was - rather unlike himself - blushing and blinking nervously. 

“Kuroo-san, did you really show up at our apartment to ask me how our sex life is?” 

Kuroo cleared his throat, uncomfortably shifting his weight back and forth. “I just want to know if you’ve negotiated, well. Kinks.” 

“Kinks,” Keiji deadpanned. 

“Yeah! You gotta negotiate them. You know, with your partner. Mori-kun says that it’s very important, and, well. It definitely spices things up in the bedroom!” 

Keiji had blinked a couple of times before responding. “I’m sure Yaku-san gives you exactly what you need, Kuroo-san. Please, for the love of all that is holy, tell me what you’re doing here and why you’re inquiring after Koutarou’s and my sex life.” 

“Yaku gives me— no, you misunderstand, I don’t—” he blushed further still, his cheeks now rivalling the colour of Nekoma’s jerseys. “Anyway,” he had said with a cough, changing the subject. “Bo and I were talking about kinks, and he brought up one that he was interested in, he said he thought you would be too.” 

Keiji sighed then, gesturing for Kuroo to enter further. “Would you like some tea, Kuroo-san?” 

“Sure, that’d be lovely.” 

They sat in companionable - albeit a little oddly charged - silence for a few moments after their tea was done before the suspense was too much. 

“So,” Keiji said, “are you going to tell me what’s in the box?” 

A hint of colour returned to Kuroo’s cheeks. “Um, think of it as a pre-wedding gift. A really early pre-wedding gift.” 

“Kuroo-san,” Keiji mused. “It’s April. The wedding is in June.” 

“Like I said,” he laughed, “really early.” 

Keiji had nodded and taken the package in good faith. Kuroo suggested that he open it sooner rather than later, Keiji had agreed that he would and assured Kuroo that it was alright that his significantly shorter boyfriend takes charge in the bedroom and also okay that Kuroo takes it up the ass, as there are no regulations on sex life. They parted ways, both sporting pink-tinged cheeks. 

Keiji didn’t open the box immediately. He sat and stared at it for a while, trying to think what kind of threat was being posed by this seemingly unsuspecting yet all too suspicious sleek black box. 

He decided to call his fiancé to settle things. And settle his nerves, really; hearing Koutarou’s voice through the speakers is always incredibly calming. 

“What time do you plan on being home?” Keiji asked, still staring at the box at the other end of the room. 

Koutarou hummed on the other end of the line. “Practise doesn’t get out until like eight tonight. Can we have snacks for dinner and then do a big breakfast tomorrow? Is that alright?” 

“Yeah, fine,” he replied absently. “Where do you want to go tomorrow morning?” 

“I have a vague idea. There’s a restaurant that I’d kind of like to try.” Keiji could practically hear him grinning. “Do you trust me?” 

“Always,” Keiji replied automatically. 

_ “Uwah, is that ‘Kaashi-san?” _ a voice shouted over the speaker.  _ “Hi, ‘Kaashi-san!” _

Keiji smiled. “Tell Hinata I say hi,” he murmured. Koutarou relayed the message, and there were more excited shouts on the other end, indiscernible this time. 

“I gotta go, but I’ll probably be home by eight thirty, babe,” Koutarou said. “I love you, Keiji.” 

Akaashi’s smile became more tender as he repeated the words back to him. “Love you too, Kou.” 

He knew exactly what Koutarou looked like right at that moment; he’d have that giddy smile and those bright eyes would be shining, and his chest would be shaking with the effort not to proclaim his glee to anyone who will listen. He was probably biting his lip, too. God, Keiji doesn’t want to change a single thing about his fiancé. 

“Mmkay,” Keiji whispered, knowing full well that Koutarou would stay on the phone with him until his coach yelled at him, and a couple minutes yet beyond that. “Bye.” 

“Bye!” Koutarou said in return, and Keiji cut the call. 

The sudden silence was deafening. Keiji dropped his phone into his lap and stared at the box, head propped up on one hand. He had no idea what might be inside, and he wasn’t entirely sure he wanted to know. 

He’d probably end up looking anyway, he thought, since Kuroo-san had said that this was something Koutarou was interested in. 

Keiji sighed and stood up, rolling his shoulders and feeling his back pop. He’d look in the box at five, he decided. Plenty of time between five and eight thirty for him to get ready with whatever this was. 

He spent the next two hours reading, editing some items that his subordinates sent him earlier, making finger food for when Koutarou came home, taking a shower, and trying not to stare at the box. 

Five minutes to five, he couldn’t wait anymore. He plopped down on the mat next to the box, prying the lid off and taking his lower lip between his teeth. 

Yeah. He should have been a lot more concerned when Kuroo showed up. 

There’s a lot of black in the box, but the thing that catches his eye is the ball of fluff in the corner. He’s concerned about what he’ll see when he picks it up, so he starts with picking the objects one by one off of the top. 

The objects at the very top are a pair of fingerless gloves with a cutout on the back of the hand. There’s a little pink bow in the middle of the strap that lays pretty against his skin when he slides the glove on. First one, and then the other… they fit perfectly, and they’re actually really comfortable to wear. They form perfectly to his hand, and the material is soft. 

The next object is a pair of fishnet stockings. They don’t look like they’ll fit, but he stretches the fabric and decides they’re at least worth a shot. He grabs the box and heads to their room, setting it down in the middle of the space and immediately pulling his clothing from his body. His shirt goes first, cool air brushing past his torso as he works on unbuttoning his pants and shucking them down his legs. 

He’s left in his underwear in the middle of their room, shivering slightly. Goosebumps prickle along his skin as he holds the stockings in the air, surveying them. 

Should he… does he need to take his underwear off, too? 

He decides to lay everything out and look at it all first, making it more than just a black swath of fabric laying in the box. He folds the fishnets neatly and sets them off to the side to pull the next item out of the box. 

Spandex? Is that the word for it? He holds up the pair of shorts, looking them over once, twice, and almost discarding them to the side by the fishnets, labelling them as normal. He’s even in the middle of folding them when he sees it. Oh god. There’s a keyhole cut in the back…. 

He can feel his cheeks flushing as he finishes folding them and quickly tucks them under the fishnets. That’s a problem for the Keiji in thirty minutes. 

The next article is what looks like a woman’s shrug, except a quick look through the rest of the box confirms that there’s nothing to go under it. With a shuddering breath, Keiji undoes the buttons in the front, watching as the white collar falls victim to gravity. He slides his arms into the sleeves and buttons the front of it up. It leaves his lithe torso completely exposed, and conveniently doesn’t cover his pecs. He absently runs a finger along his left nipple, the piercing there, and shivers at the tingling sensation shooting through his body as he tugs gently on the titanium ring. His fingers smooth over the rest of his torso, and he pics up the next object in the box. It’s a strappy little harness that looks like it would cover his torso if he wanted it to…. Best to take one step at a time, he thinks, setting it to the side. 

His suspicions about the intended use of the… whatever it’s called - is it a set? He just isn’t sure - are confirmed as he pulls out the next object. There are bunny ears. He’s holding bunny ears in his hands. 

Kuroo had said that Koutarou had said that he wanted this…. 

Oh, god. Akaashi’s actually considering putting on the bunny ears. 

Arousal runs through him at the thought of Koutarou’s face when he comes back, and he takes his glasses off. He takes a deep breath before sliding the bunny ears into place. 

He normally isn’t fond of headbands, there’s something about the way that they continually press into his skin and create a dent, and then it just hurts. This headband seems to be padded in all the right places, though. It’s practically no different from wearing his glasses. 

Two more objects in the box, not including the one he doesn’t want to pick up quite yet. 

The soft fabric runs through his fingers, but he knows exactly what this is. He doesn’t even hesitate in unclasping the choker and doing it up behind his neck. There’s a pretty pink bow on the white silk, in the middle of which lays a small gold bell. Maybe this won’t be too bad, Keiji thinks, smiling as it makes a soft sound. 

The last object doesn’t quite look like it belongs, honestly. It’s lacy and bumpy and not quite what the rest has looked like. Though… he supposes that the black thong wouldn’t look too bad against his pale skin. They look very untraditional, but they might actually be comfortable. As he holds them up to his leg, looking at the striking colour difference, a little note flutters to the ground. 

_ With love and much anticipation (tell me how it goes!) _

_ Yaku~ _

“You’ve gotta be kidding,” Keiji murmurs. “Yaku-san… what did you get me into?” 

He pulls the thong on, noting how quite like a jockstrap they feel, and adjusts himself in them so he’s comfortable. Well, as comfortable as he can be, he’s not sure he’ll ever be completely comfortable in so little clothing. He pulls the spandex shorts up over top of the thong. They’re tight against his skin, leaving very,  _ very _ little room for imagination. 

Lastly, he picks up the fishnets and tugs them on one by one. They dig in a little bit, but they go all the way up to the top of his thigh, not far from the bottom of the shorts. His thighs are nowhere near as thick and muscular as Koutarou’s, but what muscle he has there is defined further by these stockings. It’s honestly… not as bad as he thought it was going to be. 

He takes a deep breath and picks up the last object in the box. He’s got the ears on already, he may as well go the rest of the way. 

The plug doesn’t look that wide. It’s definitely not the biggest thing he’s taken - Koutarou is far wider than this silly little plug, he thinks, cheeks flushing pink - but the idea behind it is what’s throwing him for a loop. 

Oh, well. He’s already mostly dressed, what would a plug hurt? A plug with some… fluffy fur at the end of it. He takes a deep breath and pulls their futon out, along with the lube they keep stashed in the lowest desk drawer. He’s glad he took a shower earlier in the day, he thinks, pressing himself face down into the futon, reaching behind him to feel for the hole in the shorts. 

His finger passes immediately onto warm skin, the temperature difference making him shiver. He pulls his hand back and pours some lube onto his fingers, toying with his entrance before pushing a finger inside. 

He gasps at the sensation and waits for a moment to adjust - the first finger always makes him wince at the overwhelming sudden sting and subsequent pleasure - and slowly begins to pull his finger back before coaxing it back in. He’s done this plenty of times before, really. This is nothing new. 

Before long, he’s adding a second finger alongside the first, scissoring himself open. This is one of Koutarou’s favourite parts, and it’s not unlike him to add his tongue along with his fingers until Keiji is a moaning mess beneath him….

A third finger slips in. The rhythm has become almost hypnotic, almost lulling. If he closes his eyes, he can imagine his fiancé between his legs, pushing his thighs wider, picking Keiji up by the waist and wrapping his thighs around his neck, to give himself easier access to the most sensitive part of him, absolutely wrecking him. 

Keiji feels himself leaking inside the thong at the idea. 

He pushes his ass out even further, taking the lube and coating the plug with it. He reaches back and slides it in, groaning a little as the widest part stretches him, panting as it locks into place. He’s grateful for the fact that it can’t be past six o’clock and Koutarou won’t be home for at least two and a half h--

“Keiji!” 

Fuck.

He gets unbearably tight as a light panic begins to kick in. The plug shifts forward, brushing past his prostate unexpectedly and making him gasp. 

“Keiji?” Koutarou’s voice echoes through their flat, and Keiji can hear him unzipping his jacket and approaching on sock-clad feet, dropping his duffel from his shoulder to his hand in that way that he does, making his biceps flex and ripple under skin stretched taut. 

Keiji clamps a hand over his mouth to try and stem the embarrassing whine that comes from his throat. 

“Keiji, baby, I’m home! We got out of practice way early today,” he laughs, stopping in the kitchen to undoubtedly pick up one of the snacks that Keiji made earlier. “Babe, did you make these for me?” 

“Y-yeah,” he all but whimpers in return, cursing how much his voice wavers. “You can have some, if you want.” 

“They look great,” Koutarou says, and Keiji can hear his smile. “Are you in the study?” 

His voice keeps getting closer. There’s no way out, at this point, so Keiji flips onto his side and faces the door, propping a pillow under him for extra support. He places the lube bottle at the head of the futon and puts on a brave face as Koutarou peeks around the doorway. 

“Hey, Kei-- whoa.” 

Keiji swallows once, twice, before Koutarou fully enters the room. He’s dressed in a tight t-shirt and he’s still wearing his damn volleyball shorts and it’s just not fair, it never has been, how he manages to look so good despite having put in literally zero effort--

“Keiji, Kei-chan, holy shit,” Koutarou murmurs. “You look. Um. Wow.” 

“Koutarou,” Keiji whispers, fighting the urge to curl into himself. “Is that a good wow?” 

He blinks hard several times, his gaze roaming all over Keiji’s body, taking in every centimetre of him. “You’re absolutely stunning.” 

Keiji releases a breath he didn’t know he had been holding in. His shoulder slumps in relief, and he smiles lightly. “Wanna come see everything?” 

“U-um, yeah, if you… if you don’t mind.” He drops his bag at the door and strips his shirt off in one fluid motion, revealing beautiful, bronzed skin and abs and  _ pecs-- _ he’s always looked so perfect, ever since the first time Keiji saw him. Unfair, and yet, he knows he’s the luckiest man alive. “I showered after practice, but I’ll admit that it was super short because I wanted to come back as soon as I could to see you. I’ll go take another quick shower if you--” 

“I want you here, inside of me,” Keiji replies, and there’s pink creeping from his cheeks down to his neck, he can  _ feel _ it. “Please, Bokuto-san.” 

He can see the moment his words take effect and something darker shifts into Koutarou’s eyes. Lust and love and adoration combine in the perfect combination to make him shuck his shorts, spandex, and briefs in one go as he walks, kicking them off and kneeling down immediately to lift Keiji into his arms and kiss him. Heatedly, passionately. Perfectly. 

The best part about Koutarou is how he gives his all with everything he does. In his kisses, he makes sure that Keiji can feel every ounce of his emotions. His hands wander down Keiji’s body, mapping out every part of him. His fingers toy with the hem of the jacket part of the costume, his thumbs brushing past Keiji’s nipples, his palms grasping at his waist. He drags his nails down Keiji’s back before he pulls back and plays with the collar again, the little gold bell making a cheery sound as Koutarou groans and flicks it. 

“You’re my pretty little bunny, huh,” Koutarou asks, though it’s more of a statement. Good thing, too, because it’s all Keiji can do to stop the rush of wanton noises from leaving his throat. 

“Kou, Koutarou, Kou-kun, please,” he gasps, and he can feel tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. It’s all so overwhelming, the amount of passion that Koutarou pours into each kiss, his hands sliding roughly along his skin, the way he-- 

Keiji’s brain stops coherently functioning as Koutarou grabs a hold of the plug and pushes it in as far as it will go; it brushes against his prostate, and Keiji nearly screams. “Bokuto-san, Bo -  _ ah! _ \- Bokuto-san, please!” 

“What do you need, Keiji?” Koutarou’s breath is hot against his ear. 

That’s a damn good question. He has the urge to avoid saying something completely cheesy, but all plans are thrown out the window when he whimpers a solitary “you,” in return. 

Koutarou groans in the back of his throat, an almost gutteral sound that leaves Keiji needing more. Koutarou’s hot mouth is against the shell of his ear, and Keiji’s not above begging for what he wants. 

“You, please, I need you inside me, I want you to fuck into me, Koutarou,  _ please!”  _ Keiji’s panting, but he doesn’t feel like he even needs oxygen. He could live off of whatever energy this is that Koutarou is spoon feeding directly into his system. 

“Need me that badly, bunny?” 

Oh. That’s new. 

That’s. That’s kinda hot. 

Koutarou makes quick work of the plug and moves to stand up when Keiji grabs his hand. “Where are you--” 

“Just getting a condom, babe,” Koutarou replies, kissing the inside of Keiji’s palm. 

“No,” Keiji whispers. “Don’t use one. We don’t need it.” 

Koutarou furrows his brow. “Don’t we?” 

Keiji shakes his head. “Don’t want one. Wanna feel all of you.” 

Koutarou nearly chokes before dropping back down to Keiji’s side. “Are you sure?” 

“Certain,” Keiji murmurs against Koutarou’s ear, wrapping his legs around his waist and sliding against his dick, his rim catching twice before Koutarou caves and presses him down into the futon, liberally applying more lube to his length before pushing in. 

“I’m not going to last too long, baby,” Koutarou gasps as the head of his dick enters Keiji’s tight hole. “You’ve got me all worked up, wrapped around your little finger.” 

“And you think I will?” Keiji whimpers. Koutarou slides in so slowly it’s almost agonizing; he can feel every bit of the slide. They’re both moaning by the time Koutarou bottoms out, both far too riled up from what they were doing before they started to be able to keep it up for much longer. 

“Kei-chan,” Koutarou begins, giving a gentle thrust upwards and gauging Keiji’s reaction. The next one comes a little harder, and the next one a little harder after that, until Keiji’s gasping and moaning with each thrust. Koutarou holds his waist and leans down, taking the nipple with the piercing into his mouth and gently tugging on it with his teeth, smoothing over the skin after. “You sound so beautiful.” 

“You’re beautiful,” Keiji retaliates. There’s no way he’s going to be able to hold out for long now; Koutarou brushes past his prostate with every other thrust, shoving him mercilessly towards the precipice. He’s trapped in the confines of both the thong  _ and _ the shorts, but he can hardly spare a thought for them with how wet he is, how close he is, how badly he wants this. 

So, he keeps going. “You fuck me so well, Koutarou. You feel so good inside me, you - _ ah!  _ \- you’re so good! Yes, yes, please,  _ please, Kou-kun, fuck!” _ Keiji’s nails dig into Koutarou’s back as the thrusts become sloppier and more intense. “I cannot wait to spend the rest of my life with you,” he manages between sharp inhales, the water in his eye finally welling over and sliding down his cheek. 

“Fuck,” Koutarou practically mouths. That’s all the warning Keiji gets before he’s being filled with cum, so full,  _ so full. _ It’s going to be a pain later but right now, it feels so  _ good. _

It’s so foreign to Keiji that he clenches tight, drawing another groan from Koutarou’s lips. He grinds forward, and that’s what does Keiji in. He spasms around Koutarou, his shorts filling with his own cum, trapped in the confines of the lacey underwear. 

“Happy early wedding present, I think,” Keiji whispers. 

Koutarou’s smile is brighter than the sun. “I love you so much,” he replies. 

They stay like that until Keiji starts to whine, Koutarou keeping his cum locked inside of him and still pressing against his prostate, a constant pressure in a far too sensitive spot. “Bath,” he mumbles against the skin of Koutarou’s shoulder where he had been sucking a dark mark into. 

Koutarou hums and pulls back from the littering of bite marks and hickeys that he’s left all along Keiji’s chest and shoulders. “Lemme go draw some water,” he murmurs. He presses one last long, extremely unchaste kiss against Keiji’s lips before slipping out, pressing more kisses to his cheek to apologise for the oversensitivity, and stumbling to the bathroom. 

Once he hears the water turn on, Keiji flips onto his chest and grabs for his phone. 

  
  


**To: Kuroyaku-san and Kei-chan's lovely group chat! woohoo**

_ Thank you. Also, I think I ruined the underwear. _

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> ahaha,,, whee
> 
> leave kudos if you liked it and a comment to tell me what you think! 
> 
> Thank you for reading~ uwu  
> u can find me on twt @biscuityskies if u want !!


End file.
